


Something Like Catnip

by Molly_Nights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Nights/pseuds/Molly_Nights
Summary: I just had to do this... It was too cute not to.





	Something Like Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something like Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829514) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 




End file.
